


the switch

by princess_writes



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_writes/pseuds/princess_writes
Summary: Luke may have found a way for his homophobic parents to meet his boyfriend, if only his little sister would agree to help him.





	1. Chapter 1

Beca has never actively seemed for her parents aprovak or attention, not since she was a little girl. Often she closed off from them ignoring them and doing just about anything to rebel against them, her brother Luke was the exact opposite, he constantly tried to impress their parents doing anything to please the two and beca didn't understand why. Her parents were hateful, homophobic assholes who didn't deserve the children they had, she didn't realize just how hateful her parents were until she reached seven years old when she came home excited to tell them about her first kiss with Sally Mae Rogers under the slide.

" _Daddy! Mommy! Guess what! Guess what!" The tiny brunette jumped and bounced through the hallway to her parents, she was so excited  today was the best day of her life!_

_"Hey beca-roo, what's got you so bouncy" her father laughed at her pulling the wiggling child into his lap. "Let me guess...hmm did ms.harper loan you a new book?"_

_"No daddy, I haven't even finished the one she gave me Monday! Sally Mae kissed me under the slide today! Right here!" She tapped her mouth beaming at her father. "Isn't that great daddy?" She was a little unsure, she couldn't read his face but he definitely wasn't happy._

_"Helen get in here!" Beca flinched at his yell and began to slide off his lap, only to be pulled closer._

_"Coming dear!"  Her mother appeared, wiping something off on the rag she was holding._

_"Rebeca why don't you tell your mother what happened today." Uh oh, beca really was in trouble he used her full name! She stuttered slightly tears welling in her eyes, she hated getting in trouble she was daddy's princess and never wanted to disappoint him._

_"Um..sally Mae kissed me under the slide.." Her voice was quiet, almost unheard._

_"Oh honey that's terrible! Are you okay bunches? I'll call the school this instant and report it." Helen rushed to the landline. Beca looked up to her father tears finally sliding down her cheeks._

_"Did I do a bad daddy?"_

_"Oh no, of course not beca-roo you had no clue sally Mae was a gay, shame really her parents should really get a hold on it but until then baby I Dont want you anywhere near sally Mae or her sisters okay? I Dont want you catching what they have." Beca nodded a little hurt and confused, sally Mae was her best friend.._

Her grandmother and Luke had explained that there was nothing wrong with liking girls, they were the first she came out to knowing they would judge her, hell Luke was just as gay, if not gayer than her, from that day on beca slowly distanced herself from her parents really only ever listening to Luke and her grandparents looking  down at her phone, a new text from Luke caught her attention, it simply read "meet me at the radio station in fifteen." She shrugged it off and began walking towards the station it was only a ten minute walk but she figured it wouldn't kill to be early for once.

_____

Upon arrival she immediately spotted her girlfriend and Jesse talking with Luke, Chloe seated on the desk swinging her legs while Jesse was tucked under Luke's arm.

"What's up bitches?"

"Rebeca Lynn!" Chloe said is mock shock, not at all surprised by beca's crass language. Jesse laughed while Luke shook his head slapping Jesse's arm for encouraging her.

"Becaw! What's up man?" 

"Last i checked i was female" Beca frowned, looked down her shirt, then down her pants giving a mock confused look. "Yup, still female" Chloe laughed while Jesse rolled his eyes, she did this every time.

"So what's up? Why am I here I've got a hot date with my history books"

"I want to switch dates." What the hell? Was he serious? She looked at Chloe, then Jesse who slapped Luke. Hey maybe he was on her side.

"You could have worded that better dick head, she looks ready to bolt!" Maybe not. Beca was notorious for running, it was her thing Chloe was the only one who got her to stick around.speaking of, she felt familiar arms wrap around her waist, chin resting on her shoulder.

"Relax baby, he wants to make your parents believe that your dating Jesse and I'm dating Luke."

"No, no way, absolutely not, nope not a chance dreamer boy I've already had to compete with your ass for Chloe once." The redhead giggled earning a glare from the siblings.

"Please becs?? I really want dads approval of Jesse and there is no way well get it if I introduce him as my boyfriend!"

"Why do you even care?? Fuck them and their homophobic ways."

"Everyone wants their parents approval"

"Not me! I Dont give two shits! They could die for all I care." Chloe gasped.

"You don't mean that." 

"Yes I do! I mean every fucking word, I've listened to them for years going on and on about how being gay is an abomination! I will not lie about my sexuality and that's final." Beca stormed out of the radio station, Chloe decided she needed to let off steam.

"Well...that could have gone better." Luke earned a disapproving look from Chloe and a sigh from Jesse.

 


	2. ouch.

 

Chloe figured beca would text her when she calmed down, what she didn't expect was beca's partner in crime Stacie Conrad calling her.

"Hello?"

"Hey can you come get munchkin she fell asleep on me and won't get up, I'd push her off but last time I broke her arm." Chloe snickered, she remembered last time beca gave Stacie shit for weeks about it.

"Sure I'll be there soon, keep trying to wake her" 

"Thanks Chlo your the best!" 

"I know." Chloe kind of figured beca would run into the arms of her best friend and rant about her brothers plan but she didn't think the weirdo would fall asleep, if Stacie couldn't wake her up Chloe would need Luke's help.

"Hey Chloe, what's up?"

"I need your help getting beca to wake up, she's got poor Stacie pinned" 

"Don't let legs push her off, remember last time?"

"Yeah I got it, I'm actually on my way meet me in five? "

"Sure thing, I'll bring jess just in case."

"Alright, thanks Luke bye!" Luke grumbled muttering about redheads and bad timing, Jesse snorted from his spot on the bed, 

"It isn't Chloe's fault your sister sleeps like the dead"

"Yeah but you know damn well ginger can lift beca on her own."

"Do you realize how heavy becs would get if Chloe had to walk her the entire three blocks to your house?plus how would she explain that to your mom? They've never met Chloe. also  You have a car and she doesn't and let's face it, you can drop beca and she wouldn't wake up."

"No kidding, remember when Stacie broke her arm? She slept through the entire thing, cast and all" 

"Yeah your mom thought she was dead." Luke laughed slipping on a T-shirt, beca's actually well it was his shirt but beca stole it and used it when Jesse forced them into cuddle sessions, he did that with all of them, secretly Luke figured he just got a kick of being one of the very few to get her to cuddle and watch a movie, Chloe being the only other one to hold that power. He felt his phone vibrate and he groaned softly

"What Chlo? I'm on my way."

"Beca's up actually, I shouldn't need your help but like.. She wants you, she won't let me touch her." That's weird, Chloe Beale has been able to break every wall beca's put up." 

"Luke, Dont bring Jesse.. She's even freaking out on Stacie she just wants you"

"Fine, fine I'll be there in a few, tell her I'm on my way." He hung up and practically ran out to his car, who needs shoes anyway? Probably breaking a speed limit or two he was at Stacie's apartment in a record breaking five minutes.

Out of breath he finally made it to her apartment and swung open the, surprise surprise, unlocked door.

"Stacie we talked about this, lock the door!" He looked towards his little sister and groaned. "Who hurt her this time?? She is fragile! Universal knowledge!"  Beca was holding tightly onto her her arm which had a pretty large cut running across it.

"It was an accident! I picked her up so Stacie could start getting ready and she started squirming, she caught her arm on the edge of Stacie's bed frame.." Chloe was close to tears and Luke was confused, does he comfort crying sister's girlfriend or said sister backed in a corner looking much paler. Sister it is..Stacie can handle Chloe,

" beca its okay, I'm going to touch you now look you won't even need to go to the hospital but you have to let Chloe help okay? She's the med student." The brunette nodded slowly her heart starting to slow from the shock of pain. She watched Luke grab a few bandages from Stacie's first aid and let him fix her wincing a few times.

"See that's not so bad, is it?" She shook her head.

"I want Chloe."

"Make up your damn mind woman." Stacie muttered. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so the arm thing? That happened to my cousin Evan poor little soul. I've seen a few things on thatmitchsentho's blog about my user name and I thing Kelsey summed it up pretty well, if your wondering my name is actually Lindsay and I'm sixteen.
> 
> All mistakes are mine ❤


	3. meeting the rents

"This is a ridiculous Chlo, you cut me and apologized a thousand times why do you have to apologize to my parents."

"Yes I do, their gunna know what happened, especially after what Luke told me about your arm."

"Whatever." Beca rolled her eyes climbing up the railing a little to get to the spare key, she's short what do you expect? "Dont do it Beale, I can practically hear you holding in the laugh."

"Its so cute though! I could've easily got it for you" beca glared at the redhead while unlocking the front door, making the 'I'm watching you' motion she called out into the house.

"I'm home, I brought company!" Seemingly out of nowhere Mrs.Mitchell appeared behind beca causing the poor girl to jump a foot in the air.

"I really need to get you a fucking bell" beca grumbled, arms crossed trying to get her heart to stop racing. 

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Mitchell and you are?" The older woman held out her hand for Chloe to shake.

"Chloe Beale, Luke's girlfriend." Beca coughed choking on air. Watching  _her_ girlfriend shake hands with her mother.

"Oh how wonderful! He's never mentioned a girl before, please come in, come in" she ushered Chloe to the couch missing the murderous look on beca's face.

"Actually mom, Chloe and I have a project to do for English class."

"How fun! Its important you get along with Luke's dates you know."

"Oh I know, come on Chloe." Beca smiled a sickeningly sweet smile, a smile to perfect to be real, and Chloe knew she was in deep shit and followed beca wordlessly hearing her mom call out about snacks soon.

"What the fuck was that Chloe! Do I not have a say in this anymore? I said no! Multiple times actually!" Beca glared arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently.

"I'm sorry! This is really important to Luke becs i had too!" 

"What about me huh? What about my feelings? Having to watch my brother play the role of your boyfriend while what? I sit alone?"

"You'll be with Jesse.."

"Get out."

"What? Beca-"

"I said get out." Chloe stared at beca for a long moment before sulking and leaving, looking back every so often. 

_________

"Rebeca  Lynn Mitchell why the fuck is Chloe crying in my room!?" Beca flinched at the loud shrill scream of Aubrey Posen through the phone. Beca hung up, she didn't feel like a lecture fron general Sargent Posen at the moment.

She ignored the six more incoming calls after that, four from Posen and two from Chloe who she suspected was just Posen on Chloe's phone, she glared at the screen as yet another incoming call came in, this time Luke. He's the one that started the whole thing. She threw her phone across the room hearing it smack against her door.

Moments later her moms head poked in taking in the scene of beca's shattered phone on the floor and beca with her head in her hands.

"Beca?"

"What."

"Are you okay?"

"Sunshine and fucking rainbows mom." Beca looked up wearily at her mom he face stotic of emotion, she almost laughed at her mom's expression.

"I'm leaving if you need me I'll be at stacie's." She stormed pass her mother and out the front door slamming it forcefully.

 

Walking calmed her down slightly, she was only a block away from Stacie's now, she decided to get Stacie something knowing the girl would end up canceling her date for beca. She saw a cute little bakery and shrugged, why not? Who doesn't love chocolate?

________

Well she ended up getting more than chocolate, a small cake and a box of brownies actually. She kicked at Stacie's door and groaned audibly when Aubrey opened the door. 

"Fucking really? Here take this." She shoved the boxes in the blonde's hands before she could speak  and turned on her heels storming back out of the apartment building. She heard Luke calling after her but she didn't care she kept walking having no idea where to go now.

_______

She ended up somewhere a town over and her feet ached. This sucked, she was cold, it was dark and she had no idea where the fuck she was at. 

"Hey beautiful need a ride?" She turned to the voice ready to punch his lights out when she noticed the familiar face.

"Dude! You scared the shit out of me." Tom laughed and ruffled her hair, he was one of Luke's highschool friends, he's still visited from time to time.

"Sorry kid, what brings you over here?" And so began the story, the had climbed into his truck for warmth while he listened intently.

"That's real messed up man, in sorry kid." Not a man of many words he clapped her on the shoulder and offered her a ride home.

"Thanks tom..I Dont know what I've done if you hadn't shown up"

"Probably taken cover in a restaurant and called your folks." She nodded, probably. 

"Hey listen, this Chloe chick Dont let this mess it up okay? You seem to really love her." She nodded and hopped out of the truck waving him goodbye.

"Mom? I'm home. Mom?" She looked around she was probably asleep. Beca decided she was tired and headed off to her room where, surprise Chloe Jesse Aubrey and Luke stood there along with both of her parents.

"This is a joke right? Seriously??"

"Beca we were worried sick!" Her father spoke. Suddenly she was engulfed in a bear hug by Jesse.

"Baby are you okay?" Seriously again with the switch thing? She pushed him off and glared at him then turned to Luke glaring holes into him.

"I'm sorry mom,dad, you should go to bed and we'll discuss tomorrow okay?" They mumbled an agreement leaving the room respectively.

"Really? Y'all seriously going to try and force me into this plan of yours??" Beca glared at Chloe, Luke and Jesse surprisingly Aubrey stood next to her and actually agreed. Was she dreaming?

"Becs i-" 

"Save it Chloe. I Dont want to hear it. I told you I want going to lie about my sexuality, I told you i didn't want you and Luke to pretend and guess what? Apparently my feelings Dont matter, you all need to leave except posen she's the only one here that makes sense." Everyone left including Aubrey saying something about a test, beca thanked her anyways.

Beca collapsed on her bed and cried.


End file.
